


all the christmas spirit five bucks and a kiss can buy

by FlashMountain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Tender - Freeform, christmas softness, short and sweet, the whole gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashMountain/pseuds/FlashMountain
Summary: Christmas of 1985.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	all the christmas spirit five bucks and a kiss can buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsintern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/gifts).



> Christmas can feel like bullshit a lot of the time. But sometimes Christmas miracles are kinda nice. Especially when they’re gay. Happy Christmas to everyone reading.

“Merry Christmas!” Nancy’s greeting him at the door, smiling and clutching Jonathan's hand. Her cheeks are flushed like they get after two glasses of wine. 

Steve kinda thrusts the gift he’s been clutching at her, stumbling through a  _ merry Christmas _ . He just feels. Awkward. It’s not like he thought that much about showing up with a gift, until he was already in the car. Overthinking it. It’s not weird, ‘cause she’s  _ hosting _ and Steve already gave his gifts to the kids and-

“Oh! Steve, you.  _ Really _ didn’t have to.” She sounds awkward, and Steve feels  _ awkward _ until he remembers it's  _ fine _ and follows them into the hallway.

“You’re the host, come on.” His voice cracks a little, but Nancy keeps smiling so it's. Fine. 

“That’s sweet, Steve.”

He huffs, tugs at his hair a little. Hangs off his coat and puts it where he always used to back when-

“Is everyone here already?”

“Yeah! Dustin’s been showing off the handbook you got him for hours.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a big deal or anything.” And he doesn’t really get why he brushes it off. He went to Indianapolis to get it. Maybe it’s easier to be kinda an asshole around Nancy. It’s not like she. Cares. And Steve doesn't either, he really doesn't. He just doesn’t know where to put his feet. 

Christmasy synths are playing in the background, radio perched on the table. The kids are huddled around some kinda game console, Mike showing it off. El looks up at him first. She could probably like. Sense his energy. Steve’s not really sure how far her powers stretch. He smiles at her, waves a little. He likes her. Likes all of the brats like. A stupid amount. The whole place smells like spices and turkey and mulled wine, and the cigarettes he knows Nancy’s dad chain smokes. 

He finds a sliver of space next to Max, ruffles her hair while he’s at it. She flips him off. 

“ _ Maxine _ .” 

Steve looks up so fast he almost gets whiplash. Billy’s gasping theatrically, clutching his chest. He’s curled up in the recliner, and Steve can't’ believe he missed him. 

“Fuck off,  _ William _ .” They’re both smiling. And it’s. It's a nice smile. Billy’s. He’s wearing a sweater Steve’s never seen on him before, and his curls are long enough by now that they kinda curl around his ears, again. Look away. Look  _ away _ . He’s never been too good at listening. 

“You made it.” He gets out, voice way too high for no reason. 

“Yeah, and you’re late.  _ Steve _ .” Billy says his name with a twisted mouth, like its. Kinda a joke. Like he’s remembering all the times Steve’s pushed (carefully) at his shoulder and said  _ it’s  _ Steve _ , dumbass.  _

Steve kinda forgets to answer. Stares at Billy a little more. Until Dustin drags him over to explain the logistics of the game that came with Mike’s new console. 

He’s kinda overwhelmed by the sense of. Christmas. It’s not like he really  _ cares _ about it, but he’s surrounded by friends and his ex-girlfriend and  _ Billy _ . It doesn't feel right to lump Billy together with a bunch of tweens and. Steve’s never really had the sort of friendship they have. It’s new, and awkward, and bloomed out of Steve inserting himself into Billy’s life by changing bandages and forcing him to fucking eat something, once in a while. And now they’re. Well. They’re friends. He kinda wishes Robin was there instead of on some family hiking trip. She’s kinda his. Guidance through this shit. Through the _ I don't know why I don't wanna call Billy my friend _ shit. And yeah. He kinda  _ knows _ why when he looks up and sees Billy biting through a candy cane, the end already sharp like he’s making a shiv or something. 

He gets up from the floor, knees protesting, and Dustin doesn’t even notice. He sees Nancy kiss Jonathan on the cheek. And it doesn't. Matter. It really doesn’t.

George Michael is crooning  _ but the very next day, you gave it away.  _ Steve looks back at billy, feels the  _ this year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special  _ in his bones. He shakes it off, wipes his hands on his thighs. Steps over wrapping paper to reach Billy’s corner. 

“Hey, uhm, do y’wanna share a smoke?” It kinda comes out all in one breath, but Billy just. Smiles like that. 

“Lead the way, pretty boy.”

_ I love you, I meant it.  _

Steve stalks out in the hallway like he can escape Wham! And everything he’s always overthinking. 

Billy skips putting on his coat but accepts Steve’s scarf without like. Biting him. It’s progress. Not that Billy’s ever- 

Steve fumbles with his lighter, hands Billy the cig first. Watches Billy’s fingers hold it delicately, lips forming an  _ o _ , and they’re soft, even though it’s dry as shit out, which probably means he put on chapstick. Steve doesn't know what to  _ do  _ with that. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He breathes it out, leans back against the cold facade.

“I’m in high demand, damn.” Inhale. “Max asked me real nice. So did El. She’s a sweet kid.”

“You’ve gone  _ soft _ , Hargrove.”

“Shut it.” Billy’s laughing though, all soft. His side profile is lit up by the light from a window, and it makes his hair look like a halo, or something. “Hey, I’m. I’m glad I showed up. Can’t believe Wheeler locked up the liquor though.”

“I can’t believe you  _ checked _ .” And that’s a total lie, but Billy moves closer to bump into his shoulder when he says it and. That’s kinda what Steve was hoping for. He’s pathetic. He’s  _ weak _ , and it’s Christmas time, and Billy’s so  _ close _ . It’s quiet in a good way, for once. 

“Yeah you can.”

“Yeah.” Steve promised himself to cut out smoking, but he lights another one just to have an excuse to keep Billy for himself, just for a little while longer. He inhales. Lets his fingers linger when he hands Billy the cigarette. “Hey, I’m glad we’re. Friends.”

Billy throws his head back and groans, smoke billowing out.

“Don’t get sappy on me, now.”

“You haven’t even  _ seen _ sappy, dude. I’ve got a gift an’ everything, I wasn’t sure I’d see you today, ‘s all.”

“Well, you’re seeing me.”

Steve has to clear his throat, almost drops the cigarette when Billy hands it to him. The cherry is dying out, red and orange embers glowing desperately. 

“So what’s your plan after this stuff?”

“Why, you inviting yourself over?”

“Only if you’ll entertain me.”

Billy looks away at that, down at his boots. Tries to hide his smile like Steve doesn't know he thinks Steve’s funny and maybe-hopefully charming too. 

“Yeah, yeah, Harrington. We’ll see.” Billy holds his gaze, and Steve focuses on keeping his eyes on Billy. Doesn’t let them dance around from shoulder to nose to eyes to the ground. Stares at Billy until he kinda. Shakes himself off, curls bouncing a little. Steve wants to touch them. “I’m freezing my balls off, god. Lets head back, i doubt Wheeler’s done playing hostess.”

“You’re such an ass.”

Billy just winks at him, for some fucking reason. Wiggles his hips in a way Steves probably not supposed to notice. Billy opens the door, and shuts it quickly, swearing under his breath.

“I swear to  _ fuck _ , they’re playing that garbage on repeat.” And they  _ are _ , but like, it’s  _ Wham! _

“It’s a hit!”

“It’s  _ trash _ . Even worse, it’s Wham!”

“You’re so annoying.”

“And you’re still here. What does that say about you, huh?”

_ What does it say about you? _

Something kinda. Crashes into him, like an eight foot wave of courage, stupidity and Christmas fucking spirit. He surges forward just when Billy turns his head, and presses his lips to Billy’s. He can't breathe. It’s quiet, like the snow falling, barely melting when it hits the ground. Billy’s lips are a little warm, and so  _ soft _ , and Steve can’t believe he’s finally doing it. Kissing him. He pulls away an inch, and Billy’s. So still. He’s holding his breath.

“There’s, uh, some mistletoe.”

Billy inhales, finally, and he. Starts to laugh.  _ Giggles _ , forehead bumping against Steve’s. 

“There’s no fucking mistletoe, Steve, come  _ here _ .”

Billy puts his hand at the back of Steve’s head, fingers raking through his hair, and he’s pulled into another kiss. And another. They’re chaste, like they don't know any better. Like it’s too soft to shatter with teeth and tongue and too tight denim. It’s everything. 

He untangles himself from Billy to get the door open, lets himself be pushed against it lightly. Shivers when Billy's cold nose drags against his neck. Feels like he’s gonna overheat when Billy presses his lips to his jaw. Paws at Billy’s sweater (It’s soft, too) without really pushing him off. 

He gets his own hand in Billy's hair, revenge, tugging at golden curls like he wanted back then, before. Last fucking year. He kinda likes that he gets to now, when it’s shorter. Less teased with hairspray.  _ Growing _ . He licks at Billy's lips, cuz he  _ can _ and it's kinda gross in a way that actually isn’t. Kisses his cheek to feel the blood rushing under his red-tinged skin. 

Billy hasn’t stopped smiling. It’s addictive. Steve tries to compose himself, runs a hand through his hair. Stares at this.  _ Guy _ , in front of him. Inhales. 

“Let’s get Christmas over with.”


End file.
